The New And The Old Just Don't Mix
by Eternal Anime Fan
Summary: 100 years since Bella was changed and Edward left when she moves back to Forks with her new coven and finds the Cullens are back. Dealing with Edward is hard enough but getting her old and new covens to get along is just killer, but can she handle? BxE
1. New Life In An Old Place

_So this is my third Twilight fanfic.... wow I never thought I would write that many.... I came up with this story because I read so many of 'what if Edward came back and Bella wasn't exactly welcoming him back with open arms?' and personally these stories sorta annoy me because Bella would never be angry at Edward like she is in most of those stories. Hurt yes, sad yes, anger no. So this story is how the problem is not between Bella and Edward, but between Bella's old and new families. If this is the first story of mine you've read then please read The New She-Wolf In Town because out of all my stories so far (not including this one) it is my favorite. Anyway enjoy and review!!!!_

_**New Life In An Old Place**_

_Bella POV_

Forks really hadn't changed much in the last century. It was still cloudy, wet, and had way to much green. This place had so many painfull memories for me, but it was time I visited Charlie's grave and my La Push friends that never continued to age. Shane said that if I ever wanted to heal, I had to come back here, and when it comes to things like this Shane is always right. He said it would help to see my own grave to.

The day I left the house with my family to visit Charlie's grave it was raining, as if the sky was crying in my place. When we got to the cemetary I started shaking a little. Cassie, my best friend took my hand trying to tell me that she was there to help in anyway she could.

Cassie, or Cassandra as she's known to outsiders, was the first human I changed into a vampire and I never regreted it. She was 16 when I found her dying in a car wreck that had already killed her whole family, so I changed her to save her just like Carlisle used to do, and like him I partly did it because I was so lonely.

She had very good control as a newborn and it wasn't to long before she could walk in society as well as I could. It was just the 2 of us until she rescued Shane from his abusive parents and fell in love. When he became old enough to change and begged Cassie to change him, she did and they have been blissfully in love for the last 48 years.

8 years later we came across Brian, who after drinking himself silly and stumbling into the middle of a road, was on the brink of death. As a newborn he was uncontrollable and worse then I've ever seen, well that is until we lost controll of him for a second. In that second he attacked a blond haired beauty who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That blond haired beauty became the most recent member of our growing family and Alexandra, or Alex as we call her fit in better with our family than we could've ever hoped. Alex calmed the raging beast of Brian's soul, forgiving him without question, and they were perfect for eachother. They reminded me so much of Rosalie and Emmett it was amazing, except Alex and I were very close. It is actually quite funny how because of their physical age they have to act as the parents in front of society when in reality they needed to be looked after more than Shane and Cassandra who were both changed at 16.

They all worried about how I was the only one without someone, but they understood when I told them of my past, after all vampires mate for life. I may have not been a vampire at the time, but they understood that my transformation didn't change anything, which ment it would always be him and no one else.

Sometimes I let my mind drift to the forbidden zone, where I wondered if he would want me now? After all, I was no longer human, and my shield ability made me special, so maybe? My chest started to hurt where my heart was no longer beating. Of coarse he wouldn't....

We always looked for the Cullens though, in every town we visited and stayed in, but so far we had seen no trace of them. Part of me always hoped that we would find them, but another part, the part that was scared of being rejected again, always was glad when we didn't.

When we got to the tombstones we had been looking for, I wished I could relieve the pressure behind my eyes, by crying. There was Charlie, his name, how he served as Fork's police chief, and his date of death. It was only a few years after the date of death on the tombstone next to his. Of coarse that tombstone belonged to me.

It broke my heart to see when he had died, when he still had another 30 or more years in him. That ment that he died not long after I left La Push. What had happened to Charlie that had caused such an early death?

The year of death on my own tombstone was exactly 100 years ago, little did Forks know that I was still very much alive, well okay undead.

It was then that I smelled them. Vampires. They had been here in this spot only a few hours before, about 3 of them, but because of the rain it could've been more.

I froze. What if these vampires were protective about their territory? Would it mean a fight if we tried to stay? Why had they been in front of these particular graves anyway?

"Bella what is it?" Cassie asked me with concern written across her face.

"There are other vampires in the area. They were here a few hours ago," I stated, still trying to figure what the best coarse of action would be.

They froze as they caught the scent of other vampires for the first time too. We were all statues until Brian, of coarse Brian spoke his opinion.

"We should go meet them, see if their friendly." By the look on his face as he said that I could tell he was hoping they weren't. Stupid overly aggressive guy.

He was right though, as much as I hated to admit it. If we wanted to stay in this town, we needed to meet with this coven and see how long they would be here and if they minded sharing the territory. Most likely their idea of territory would be the town though while ours would be the forest. It seemed strange to me though that they hadn't already come face to face with the La Push werewolves.

"We'll go visit now." I decided with a sigh. I wasn't looking forward to this, but we needed to get it over with.

We ran on foot, folowing the trail they scents created. It wasn't long before we reached a house (A/N – yes it's the Cullen's house, so since everyone already knows what it looks like I'm not going to bother describing it). This house sent a very sharp stab of pain through my heart, but I couldn't understand why.

I looked over to Shane, but he kept his head forward purposefully ignoring my gaze. This confused me. Shane had never ignored me before, something was going on and he knew all about it.

As we krept closer to the house warily a small figure rushed out of the door, sweeping her gaze rapidly over the lawn until her gaze fell on us. Strike that, I ment on me.

If I thought I wished I could cry before it was nothing like this moment. Of coarse I recognized that small, gracefull figure, with a head of spiky hair.

"Alice," I wispered.

She let out some sort-of pain filled sound, then she had barreld into me. There was the loud sound of our bodies coliding, but I couldn't of cared less.

"Bella! Oh Bella! I saw! I saw! I couldn't believe it! But here you are! Oh Bella!" She dry sobbed.

My body was locked down and I couldn't seem to react at all. Finally Alex let out an uneasy snarl, unsure of what to do.

"Bella? What's going on? Is she a Cullen?" Brian asked tensed to fight, unsure of what to do. When he spoke Alice finally raised her head, glaring at him.

At this point we had an audience no doubt curious about why Alice ran out of the house and was sobbing. I noticed a blonde vampire nearby with a lot of scars looking at Brian with worry. It was Jasper. I noticed others staring at us from the doorway.

The Cullen family really was back in Forks.... they were the ones at the cemetary....

"Yes Brian, you don't have to worry this is Alice Cullen." I wispered still trying to grasp the situation while calming down my coven.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked now looking at me with concern. "Bella? Bella?"

"Hold on she's just adjusting. This is hard for her." Shane said, stepping forward with Cassie not far behind.

Not even a second later Jasper and a big hulky looking vampire I realised was Emmett was between them and us.

"NO!" No, no, no , no ,no! I would not let anyone hurt my coven not even the Cullens! I was up, spreading my arms out behind me in a protective crouch, in front of Shane and Cassie while snarling at Emmett and Jasper.

Oh god kill me before I would ever EVER hurt any of the Cullens, but these vampires behind me were so much more than atopted family! They were like my children and God or no God I would never let anything hurt them!

Emmett and Jasper stared at me eyes wide like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They probably couldn't. Afterall the last time they'd seen me I was nothing more than a pathetic fragile human, well not anymore.


	2. Can I Really Do This Again?

_Well uh yeah.... I really don't have much to say except I hope you enjoy the story and that I really hope you review._

_**Can I Really Do This Again?**_

_Bella POV_

"Whoa! Everyone hold on for a moment! Is this really how we Cullens welcome a family member we havn't seen in a hundred years home?" Alice asked before fighting could break out.

Then it hit me. The Cullen's were really here right in front of me. There was Alice staring at me impationtly like she knew I was only just really processing it now. She probably did.

"Alice!" I cried out running to hug her. I'm sure my coven was surprised, they had never seen me like this before.

She laughed when we were done hugging and I looked at her, had she gone mad in the last 100 years?

"Bella it took you so long to figure it out! Of coarse we're real! Its not like your dreaming or anything! Your slow even as a vampire!" She teased me. I hugged her again.

"Oh Alice I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

I heard other voices call out to me. I saw the whole Cullen family around me with welcoming smiles, well almost everybody. There were two Cullens missing... One didn't surprise me, the other really didn't really surprise me either but that particular absence made the hole in my chest from when I was human tear open. I pushed the thought in the back of my mind as I was reunited with my old family.

"Bella, honey! How have you been? I thought I would never see you again!" First up was Esme as she hugged me, worrying over me like a mother hen. I hugged her right back. I had truly missed Esme. In some ways she was more like a mother to me then Renee had been.

"Hello Esme." I said tentivaly, not quite ready to answer her other question.

Carlisle came closer to comfort his wife as she started dry sobbing, but it seemed like happy dry sobbing. I smiled warily at him not really sure how to act.

"It's good to see you again Bella. Our family hasn't been the same without you." He said, giving me a sad smile. "You will have to tell us later, what uh happened," he said hesitating. I nodded at him. I hoped that when the time came I would be okay enough to tell the story.

"Jasper it's okay. Just tell her, trust me,"I heard Alice murmer to Jasper.

"Yes Jasper?" I asked knowing that they hadn't been thinking about how I could now hear them. I was now honestly curious, what could Jasper possibly have to tell me?

He walked toward me till he was about a foot away, where he stopped. "Bella I wanted to apologize.... it's my fault that this happened! If I had better control back then, then none of this would've happened! Bella I'm so" Jasper started, but I cut him off before he could finish. I quickly looked over to Shane who had a pained expression on his face.

"Jasper it's okay! Don't worry! I don't blame you at all! Really Jasper it's fine!" I said. After all I silently added, if Jasper hadn't attacked me I might've never been changed, and if I was never changed then Cassie, Shane, and Brian would've died. Alex would be alive and well, but she would've never met her soul mate Brian.

Again I quickly looked over at Shane's face to see if my words had done the trick. The relieved expression on Shane's face told me that even if Jasper was feeling guilty it was no longer painful.

"Hey stop hogging her all to your selves!" I heard Emmett yell. "How is my little siter doing?" He said grinning like a mad man as he came and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey Emmett," I said happy to see him again.

"That was quite rude snarling at us earlier Bella! Being a vampire has made you so mean!" Emmett yelled again, laughing.

"That's because you were going to hurt my family!" I yelled at him, slightly angry at the memory.

"Your family?" Emmett repeated in painful wisper. I looked around at the rest of the Cullen's and just like Emmett they had expressions of pain while a couple of them like Carlisle also had resignation in their faces. That's when it hit me why they were upset. They used to be my family.

But they had left me here alone in Forks, 100 years ago... Did they still consider me family? I felt guilty for being the one to cause the pain on their faces.

"When Edward gets back I'm going to kill him!" I heard Emmett mutter angrily.

The pain was instant and horrible. I hadn't let myself think his name for a hundred years and now hearing it out loud let the flood gates down. I felt empty inside, way more than usual.

"Bella, go! We'll take of care of this and answer their questions. You need a break right now," Shane yelled at me. I had almost forgotten that my family behind me were watching this whole scene, since they hadn't moved or made a sound in awhile.

I nodded at him my face crumpling with my pain. This was to much for me right now, I wasn't mentally prepared! I was about to leave like Shane suggested, after all he knew best, when Cassie spoke up for the first time.

"Bella wait!" She yelled at me. I looked at her panicked. She could understand I needed to leave no, so why was she stopping me?

"Bella remember? I need you to tell me if I can," She stated obviously wishing she didn't have to stop me and say this. That's right I hadn't been thinking about that....

"Cassie I give you my permission to tell them what they want to know,I stated as calmly as possible.

"No Bella don't go! We just got to see you again after so long!" I heard Alice cry out.

"I'm sorry Alice I need to go, but I'll be back okay?" I told her sadly. Then before I got away from here I went over to hug everyone in my family. Wispering quetly enough in their ears so that only they could hear.

"Cassie thank you so much for telling them," she nodded as she wished me luck.

"Shane thank you for knowing," he smiled at that.

"Brian please oh please don't start any fights while I'm gone!" He looked at me and pretended to sulk.

"Alex please keep that crazy husband of yours under control! And give them a chance, they're not bad people at all," she bit her bottom lip and nodded. Alex always had the hardest of us with meeting new people, humans or vampires.

"Bella come back soon okay?" She asked concerned about me, but worried about being with this coven without me. I nodded before darting off, away from the house and away from the Cullen's.

I would be back soon. I couldn't leave my family alone, even if it was just with the Cullen's. I just needed a break for right now though and without really choosing a destination I let my feet run to where they wanted.

When the trees were bluring past me, and I saw a clearing up ahead, I realized where my feet had led me. It was the meadow. Our meadow.

When I burst through the tree line and into the clearing I stopped. My fuzzy human memories hadn't done this place justice. It was even more beautiful than I had thought.

It was while I was sweeping my eyes across the meadow that I realized I wasn't alone. I looked right into the topaz eyes of the copper haired boy that I hadn't seen in a hundred long, long years. It was Edward.....

_Cassandra POV_

When she was gone the four of us felt the bitter sting of the empty space she had just been previously occupying. We never liked being away from her for to long and even with her last words, the way she had left had hurt. I took Shane's hand and lightly squeezed it needing the physical touch.

We all looked right into the topaz eyes of the Cullen's with the occasional glance at each other. We weren't really sure what to do now, and no one seemed to want to break the uncomfortable silence.

Finally after one last glance at Shane I spoke. Bella had given me a mission and I would do it no matter how uncomfortable I was with it.

"So I suppose you want to know more about Bella in the last 100 years?" I said trying to sound calm and collected even though I was panicking on the inside.

"Um, yes we would. If you want to come inside where it's more comfortable then feel free," The older blond man said, gesturing to the house. I almost laughed. Sitting down and being inside made no difference in comfort to vampires, and he knew that, it was only a sign of kindness.

"We would like that," I said, deciding to adknowlege his offer. I heard Alex hiss a little in frustration and I felt bad for her. Being inside with this many new people, with a place with less easy exits than outside was not something she felt comfortable with. I gave her an apologetic look, getting her nod of forgivness before we followed the Cullen's into the house.

"Um I'm afraid we never got to hear your names," Carlisle said. "Oh but of coarse I forgot you never got to hear most of our names either," He corrected himself giving us a soft smile. I felt Alex stiffin a little next to me, and I squeezed Shane's hand a little tighter.

"My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said, putting an arm around the female vamire at his side.

"My name is Alice, and this cute, but shy vampire next to me is my husband Jasper," The small little pixie looking one said, leaning over to kiss the blond vampire, with a lot of scars, next to her.

"Rose come on! Get down here and introduce yourself! Please?" The big muscled one, that reminded me a bit of Brian, yelled. Judging from the movement we could hear upstairs there wasn't any need for him to shout, any vampire in the house would've heard him if he'd just wispered. He was obviously a very loud guy.

A young female vampire, with long blond hair walked down the stairs in a pace that suggested she didn't really want to come down at all. She reminded me a bit of our Alex.

"Sorry she's not in a good mood right now, but this is my beautiful and completely gorgeous wife Rosalie. I'm Emmett!" The one that reminded me of Brian said.

I nodded at them, taking them all in for a split second before I started introducing my family in return.

"My name is Cassandra" I started, but was cut off by Emmett.

"Wait I thought Bella called you Cassie?" He asked obviously puzzeled.

"My name is Cassandra," I repeated with more force, making my eyes flash black. Only my family could call me Cassie. He backed off hands raised in the universal 'Okay! Okay! Just calm down!' gesture.

"This is my mate Shane. The big boy is Brian. His mate next to him is Alexandra." When I said her name Alex let out a small hiss. I shot her a look.

"I'm sorry Alexandra's not really comfortable when meeting new people, you'll have to forgive her," I said, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Of coarse, I'm sorry that we are making you uncomfortable Alexandra, let us know if there is anything we can do to help," Calisle said smiling kindly at her.

Alex curled her upper lip up, showing her teeth to him, but this time not making a sound.

"I don't mean to be rude, but uh can we move this along a little?" I said looking at him apologeticly again.

"Of coarse! I'm sorry, well then lets get right down to business I guess. Did Bella happen to tell you how she was changed?," Carlisle asked us.

The rest of my family looked around at each other then they all looked at me, I could feel their stares. Shane gave my hand a little squeeze like I had done to him earlier.

He knew I was the only one who knew everything, the other two knew it as well. After all that was my curse. Bella had glossed over some things when she had explained her past to them, her transformation was one of those things. I noticed that all of the Cullen's had seen how my family was looking at me and followed, looking at me expectently.

"The vampire that changed Bella is a vampire I'm sure you know very well, from what Bella told me. Her name was Victoria."

The Cullen's looked at each other in shock and horror, well except Rosalie, who looked down, hiding her expression from view. The little pixie vampire, Alice, let out another pain-filled sound, like the one she let out when she first saw Bella again.

"I'm right? Then was Victoria really the vampire that only came after Bella because you guys got her messed up in an incident that killed Victoria's mate? And then you didn't even make sure that the vengefull vampire was dead before you left her alone as a defenceless human?! " I said, making my eyes go black with anger. Bella refused to be angry at the Cullen's or even say it was their fault, so I would have to do it for her.

"Why did you leave her?! Why?! When she told me about the vampire family that she loved so much, that changed her world so completely, she didn't even blame you! She thinks it was her fault for being so weak!" I know Bella was going to have some things to say to me about how far I took her permission, but they needed to know exactly what they had done to her.

"She has us now, but she can never completely hide the pain she was always in. Especially not with Shane around, she couldn't hide anything from us, no matter how hard she tried!" The guilt and pain on all of their faces was enough to soften anybody, even a vampire who had been waiting to yell at them for 66 years. When I looked at Shane next to me my guilt was 100 times worse, of coarse I could I not account that by hurting the Cullen's I was hurting my Shane. When I continued I made my tone much softer so as to ease the pain I caused.

"She would never say the name of the vampire that caused her the most pain, but from her reaction to your comment earlier I take it his name is Edward. Am I right?"

Carlisle closed his eyes tight in pain, nodding.

"Look I'm sorry I just needed to yell at someone I guess, what other questions do you have?" I said trying to correct my outburst. These vampires had no idea how lucky they were that Shane was being affected by this too otherwise I would not let them get away so easily.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to tell us, but can you tell us what you ment by how Bella couldn't hide her uh pain, with Shane around?" This time the speaker was Jasper. I wonder if he thought Shane might have an ability like his. Yes, Bella had told me their names except his and told us which ones had abilities.

I looked at Shane. This wasn't officially a secret, but I wanted his conformation anyway. He gave me a small, sad smile squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Shane has a gift, although it's more like a curse if you ask me," I told them warily. Carlisle looked interested at this little bit of info.

"How many gifts do you have in your coven? What are they exactly?" He looked almost excited now, but I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going.

"There are 3 of us in total that have gifts. Shane has one like I said and so do I. Shane is almost like a mix of Alice's and Jasper's gifts I guess, but it's a little more spacific than theirs," I said. They all looked shocked that I already knew about their own gifts. Alice and Jasper were looking at Shane with more intrest now.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle said definitly eager now.

"Well you see Shane's ability has to do only with pain. He know everything about a person's current pain. Why they feel that pain, what the cause was, even the best way to get rid of it. He knows what will hurt a person the most mentally and physically, and he can almost see the paths that will cause the person the most pain, the least or what path in their future will cure it. He doesn't really know details about the future path, its more like an instinct," I told them hoping I wasn't giving away to much.

"That is very intresting," Carlisle said with wonder. I snapped when he said that. Damn me and my stupid temper.

"Interesting?! I'll tell you exactly how intresting his curse is! He feels it all! Every papercut a human at the lunch table nearby has, he feels it exactly as the human does, every emotional turmoil Bella has he feels it, most of the time he can't do anything about it either! Is that what you find so interesting?!" They didn't know a fraction of what my Shane had to experience every day! How dare he call it interesting! Oh shit I did it again didn't I?

"I really am sorry," I sighed, "I have a big temper when it comes to those I love." I felt very ashamed of myself.

"My ability is why I am the one telling you what happened to Bella. You could call me a keeper of secrets or something I guess. I really don't have a word for what I do. You see when I am told something and then I am told not to tell someone, or anyone I don't have a choice, but to follow that. It becomes physically impossible to tell someone the speaker did not desire to know. If I even try, I am incappasitated by pain," I flinched remembering the first time I had tried to go against the rule.

"Bella needed someone to tell what she felt, without ever having to worry about that person telling anyone else. She just happened to find me. The only reason I can tell you about this now is because Bella gave me permission before she left," I told them, probably with to much detail. Now I'm sure if we got any closer some of them would come to me with secrets, knowing I couldn't tell anyone else.

"I have never heard of an ability like that," Carlisle said obviously trying to choose his words carefully so as not to offend me again.

I laughed. It was a very bitter laugh, and I wasn't a very bitter person, sometimes angry yes, but bitter? Very rarely.

"I suppose it was because I was very could with secrets when I was human! I believed it was the ultimate form of trust for someone to tell me their secrets so I tried my best at keeping them no matter what it cost me..." I trailed off, thinking back to some of my fuzzy human memories.

"And you said there were 3 abilities in your coven?" Carlisle said, eyeing Brian and Alex.

Brian just laughed and raised his arms like Emmett had earlier and waved them from side to side in the univeral gesture of 'Whoa not me, don't look at me'.

"That's odd I thought you would know immediately who had the other ability in our group... As your vampires you can't of possible forgotten how your mind-reader could touch Bella's mind?" I said chuckling.

"So you mean?" Esme started, but I just laughed and finished her sentence for her.

"Yes it's Bella of coarse! Geez I thought she said you guys were smart!" I said laughing uncontrollably. "How could you not realize she was an incredibly powerfull shield?!"


	3. New Coven Character Chart

_This is the character chart for the Swan/Black family. I didn't put the Cullens because anyone who reads Twilight fanfiction should already know these types of things about them. I got Bella's information from a wiki site I think. Anyway this is also an edited version of the character chart because re-reading it I discovered things I didn't like or wanted to add or clarify. For example the hair, __Jasper's Soul Mate__ pointed out to me that it was very blond and after looking at it I agreed. I had never ment to have that many blond kids. I have more vivid descriptions for some of the characters because when I first thought about them I had a clearer picture in mind of who they were. I also would like some people to comment about the abilities because I tried to make this different from other stories like this whose coven members have great or superhero like powers (flying, control of fire, ect.). I also wanted to put a new light on the gifts vampires get, because they are not always gifts, like Edward doesn't always enjoy his mind reading power. Anyway I hope you enjoy. _

_**Swan/Black Family**_

_Pretend Family Ties = Brian and Alexandra atopted Bella, Cassandra, and Shane because they didn't like young kids._

**Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan**

Mate = Edward

Ability = Mind is a shield that prevents effects of other vampire mental gifts with the ability to temporarily put down her shield and can protect others of her choosing in the same way her mind is

Mother Figure in the Swan family

Changed Cassandra, Brian, Alexandra

Physical Age = 18

Vampire Age = 100

Height = 5'4

Appearance = pale-skinned, brown hair, extremely beautiful, heart-shaped face, slender

Personality = understanding, caring, serious, shy, intelligent, with a very dry sense of humor, very stubborn, terrible at lying, graceful even for a vampire

Student = Sophmore/10th grade of Forks High School

Pretend Age = 16

Human Life = A clumsy, accident-prone teenage girl who moves from Phoenix, Arizona, to Forks, Washington, to live with her father, Charlie. Though many boys are attracted to her when she arrives, she falls in love with Edward Cullen, a mysterious boy she discovers to be a vampire. In an attempt to protect Bella from his dangerous lifestyle, Edward leaves her. Victoria shows up in Forks not long after the Cullens leave to take revenge on Edward killing her mate James when he tried to kill Bella. Upon finding the Cullens have left she decides to change Bella into a vampire.

Intresting Info = After she woke up as a vampire alone, she found that as long as she didn't immediately go near humans she had amazing self-control for a newborn and never attacked a human being instead choosing like the Cullens to be a vegetarian. Instead of leaving Forks she decides to stay for another few years while becoming friends with the local werewolves and signing a treaty with them.

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Swan**

Mate = Shane

Ability = Confider. Can tell anything and if you say you don't want her to tell ether specific people or anyone, she can't tell unless specific conditions are present. If she tries then she feels a great deal of pain.

Specific Conditions = 1. She truly 100% believes, with absolutly no doubts, that it is in the best interest of that person physically 2. That person has given her permission that includes the words "Cassandra/Cassie I give you my permission to tell _____________" the blank has to be filled with who or what group and then what she can tell them.

Changed Shane

Physical Age = 16

Vampire Age = 66

Height = 5'10

Appearance = Long brown hair, beautiful, some-what muscular, very curvy body, round face

Personality = compassionate, friendly, brave, very stubborn, intelligent, loves sports, tomboy-ish, messy, loves children, hates shopping and most things girly, loyal, can get very emotional around people she trusts, loves animals and tries as little as possible to drink

Student = Freshman/9th grade

Pretend Age = 14

Human Life = Lived in a high-class family till her family lost a lot of money making her family low-class. Lone survivor of car crash that killed her whole family except for her who if not for Bella would also not have survived.

Intresting Info = Woke as a newborn with great self-control (not quite as good as Bella's though). Rescued Shane from extremely abusive parents at age of 12 and with Bella lived with him till age 16 when he asked them to change him so he could really be with her. Bella's best friend in the Swan family, but also looks to Bella as a role-model.

**Shane Black**

Mate = Cassandra

Ability = Pain. Knows everything about a person's emotional pain, what hurts the most, what is hurting them, how to stop the pain, why it's hurting, and has an instict for what path will lead to pain.

Physical Age = 16

Vampire Age = 52

Height = 6'0

Appearance = Short black hair, slender and somewhat muscular, looks like a model

Personality = brave, selfless, compassionate, loves sports, protective, friendly, intelligent, great sense of humor

Student = Freshman/9th grade

Pretend Age = 14

Human Life = Was horribly abused by his parents till after one of the nastier beatings at age 12 he finds himself in an ally and he blacks out. When he wakes he finds Cassandra treating his wounds. He quickly falls in love as they learn more about each other while she treats him. Unfortunitly he has to say goodbye to her as he has to return home, but because he has disapeared for over a day his parents beat him inraged. Cassandra crashed through the door and saved him as she had come back by to check on him. His parents are killed and Shane asks to come live with them even though he can tell they are more than human. Cassandra agrees but refuses to change him until he is older and so for the next 4 years the relationship between them grows stronger under the supervision of Bella who acts sort of like his new mom. Finally after he turns 16 he begs for them to turn him so that he can be with Cassandra forever.

Intresting Info: Had a fairly average newborn year except that he was always concious of his love of Cassandra.

**Brian Swan**

Mate = Alexandra

Physical Age = 19

Vampire Age = 41

Height = 6'5

Appearance = Short red hair, very muscular, big build, tall

Personality = immature, silly, loves to fight, is really just a giant teddy bear, practicly identical to Emmet

Occupation = Construction Worker

Pretend Age = 20

Human Life = Was having a party at a friend's house where he got drunk and stumbled into the middle of the road where a car hit him. Lucky for him the car behind that car held the Swans who changed him.

Intresting Info = Was a worse than average newborn and was out of control for a year and a half until they found Alexandra.

**Alexandra 'Alex' Swan**

Mate = Brian

Physical Age = 20

Vampire Age = 40

Height = 5'6

Appearance = Long blond hair, drop dead gorgious, very slender

Personality = loves all thing girly, caring, loves shopping, shy, nervous around new people, very similar to Rosalie except she does not hate this life

Occupation = Beauty Salon Head

Pretend Age = 21

Human Life = Got attacked by Brian when he was a newborn and although he didn't bite her he nearly killed her until Bella changed her.

Intresting Info = Even though Brian was the one who basically killed her she fell head over heels for him when she was a newborn. She had a better than average newborn year.


	4. What Hurts The Most

_Hello there!!! It's time for the chapter you've all been waiting for! That's right, in this chapter Bella and Edward finally meet again!! Well technically they met in the last chapter, but you know what I mean! In this chapter Bella and Edward finally talk for the first time in 100 years!! There does that fit for all you technicall people? Okay so I'm not going to be mean and hold this story hostage until I get a certain number of reviews, but I would REALLY appreciate it if people would review more.... Please? Oh and before we get on with the chapter please at some point read The New-She Wolf In Town because it is the story out of my 5 that I've fallen in love with writing! The first chapter isn't very good so get to the second chapter before you decide anything about it please! Also as a warning this chapter borders on M, although still within T. There isn't a lemon, but lets just say that things get a little hot between Edward and Bella. Oh and there is some bad language._

_People I want to thank for reviewing:_

_xtarnyax_

_the cullen clan_

_Dracoginnylover24_

_evelyne145_

_BDriggs_

_Jasper's Soul Mate_

**_What Hurts The Most_**

_Edward POV_

I was at the meadow, our meadow, except there was no _our_ anymore because she was gone, like she had been for the last 100 years. The thought made me want to curl up in a ball, the pain was to great, the reason I didn't was because that same pain had immobalized me. Bella... sweet, funny, beautiful, unpredictable, illogical Bella was gone from this world. My world. And this new world had lost it's color.... it was all in black and white....

I could remember every detail of the last time I had been here, when I was here with her. I could remember the feeling of her warm fingers trailing on my arm. I could remember her eyes appraising me as I stepped into the sunlight for the first time in front of her.

I wish I could join her in the other world.... I didn't want to be in this world without her even if their was no afterlife for my kind. I would've gone to Italy as soon as I heard what had happened, but Alice saw and she knew, so she stopped me. I guess you could say that Alice's version of stop was to tell my family what I wanted to do so that I was forcably retrained by my whole family.

I couldn't sneak away after that, if I had plans for Italy, Alice would always stop me. Eventually when Alice snapped after another failed escape for a suicidal attempt, she made it very clear how I was hurting them all by doing this, even Rose. Rose just wanted her family back, the way it was before my beautiful Bella came into the picture.

My mind was lost in the world of my memories, memories of her, until I heard an intake of breath behind me. It took me by surprise, there shouldn't be anyone here, I would've heard their minds. I quickly turned my head so that I found myself looking at the most beautiful female vampire I've ever seen. I knew who she was even before her scent hit me, that oh so familiar scent I thought I would never smell again. But what was she doing here? Now? I saw her sweep her eyes over the meadow until they finally met mine. And I saw the golden color that would've made my heart stop if it had still been beating. Golden eyes ment only one thing, vampire.

She froze, her body becoming like a statue, and both of us no longer breathing. How had this happened? I had left her so she could avoid this, so she could live a normal human life. She didn't look a day older from when I left, who had done this?

And then I gasped as reality hit me. She was really here. She wasn't gone, my beautiful Bella was still here!

"Bella...." I said with a pained wisper, and then her eyes widened.

"Edward?" She asked uncertain, her voice sweeter now. She was still like a statue but her eyes now looked like, if she could cry anymore, she would.

Without thinking I stood up and rushed over to her, taking her into my arms. And for the first time in a century I felt whole again, complete. And for the first time in a century I saw color.

_Bella POV_

And he was hugging me, tightly, like he was afraid to let go again. I'm sure it was just wishful thinking on my part though, he had made that clear when he left. But I let myself believe, as I hugged him back wishing I could cry. I was so happy, I had finally found him again. I raised my head off his chest and looked at his face, my foggy human memory of him had done his face a great injustice. He was so beautiful.

"Edward...." I choked.

"Shhh love, don't speak." Edward murmured to me gently putting a finger to my mouth. Then he took that hand and cupped my chin, before leaning down and touching his soft lips against mine.

I gasped not expecting this, not ready for this. It would now hurt so much more when he left me again. I knew I should push him away and stop this, but my traitor body had other ideas. My lips started moving fervently with his, and I was lost, the world could've crumbled around me and I would never notice.

Our kiss got harder and we started backing up, until my back was against a tree. I groaned, my eternally cold body suddenly feeling like it was on fire. Then his lips left mine, and I let out another groan, this one of disappointment. I let out a gasp as his mouth went to my neck leaving butterfly kisses, and I was no longer disappointed.

"E-Edward...." I said breathlessly as he nipped at my neck. My lungs no longer needed air, but I was practically panting as he continued to wreak havoc on my neck. Not that I was exactly complaining.

My back was to the tree and he smushed our bodies against each other until their was no space left between us, as his lips found mine again.

"Bella... I missed you so much...." He wispered, his breath against my ear, making me shiver with delight. Then his mouth started nipping and playing with my earlobe, while the rest of his body started to ground against mine. I let out another surprised gasp when I felt _it_ pressing against my thigh.

And then the friction disappeared.

Along with him.

It took me a few seconds to gather myself again, enough to look for him. There he was on the opposite side of the meadow, his back turned towards me. Edward's head was against the tree, his right arm resting right above his head. I could see his body shake, as he took in unneeded breathes. What was wrong with him? Why did he stop?

I still felt hot, and my normally sharp vampire mind was hazy with desire. I couldn't seem to think straight. I let gravity take over as my back slid against the tree trunk, until I was sitting on the ground by it's roots.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, knowing he would hear me. Then a thought clicked in my brain, I knew I had felt _it_ but what if that was just pure lust? I had been told several times I was beautiful for even a vampire, so what if he had done that out of lust for my body, and then remembered it was me? I felt the hole inside me tear open with avengence, the pain only second to when I had changed.

_Edward POV_

"Edward? What's wrong?" I heard her confused, sweet, and perfect voice ask me. What was wrong? Wasn't it obvious? I was the biggest jackass ever, that was the problem. How could I have done that to her? We hadn't seen each other for 100 years, and the first thing I do when I see her is try to fuck her like some kind of animal.

I punched the tree I was leaning on, making it topple over into some other trees behind it.

I had just wanted to hold her in my arms, at least that was what I had intended, but when she had looked at me with those shining topaz eyes and looked at me like she had.... I just completely lost all sense. I hadn't felt like a man in 100 years so I hadn't been prepared for the sudden rush of desire that had suddenly taken hold of me. So much for being a gentleman.

I felt to ashamed of my behavior to face her, but I knew i needed to apologize to her. I knew it was to much to ask for, but I hoped she would forgive the monster I was.

I took a deep breath before turning around to face her. I had expected her to be where I had left her, looking at me with confusion, but I had not expected the sight before me. She was still leaning against they same tree, but she was on the ground now. That alone would have been normal, but coupled with the absolute pain in her expression, told me something was very very wrong.

"Bella, love?" I asked her gently, beside her. I was scared, why was she in so much pain?

_(Meanwhile) Shane POV_

"Yes it's Bella of coarse! Geez I thought she said you guys were smart!" Cassie said, laughing uncontrollably. "How could you not realize she was an incredibly powerful shield?!"

"A shield?" Carlisle asked her. I just sat there holding Cassie's hand, knowing it was the only thing I could do, and that this was one time I couldn't help her.

"Yes she is a very powerful shield like I said. She can't be mentally affected by other vampire gifts like Edward's, Aro's, or Jane's. Her mind belongs to no one, but herself. Well, unless she wants to, she can sometimes put the barrier down, but it's very hard for her. She can also extend her shield to protect other from the same type's of gifts." Cassie told them proudly.

I saw the Cullen's all look at each other with wonder, and Carlisle seemed amazed. And then for the first time, I spoke up.

"So why did you leave her?" I asked them seriously. I wanted to know what reason they had for putting Bella in all that pain, it had better be a damn good one.

Carlisle looked at me with surprise, I suppose he hadn't expected me to talk since I hadn't said a word after telling Bella to go. Cassie just looked at me and gave me a small understanding smile, she knew that this was the most important question to me. That's one of the reason's I loved her so much, I usually never had to explain my words or actions, she just always knew.

"It was Edward's idea!" The speaker of the words surprised me, it was the small pixie like one, Alice. She had such a look of fury on her face. That's when I felt little Alice's pain. She had missed Bella terribly, and she hadn't wanted to leave her in the first place. So why did she?

I could feel pain coming from every single one of them, they all missed her. Well the blond female, Rosalie, really only felt pain for how her family had become, but although it was buried deep she also missed Bella and felt bad for her.

"Alice, I don't-" Carlisle tried to say, but Alice cut him off.

"No Carlisle, I'm tired of tip-toeing around this subject for a century! It's Edward's fault for being such a masochistic fool and all of us know it! And they deserve to know the truth!" She said with suppressed anger. Then she turned back toward us, her voice calmer now.

"Bella came over to our house for her 18th birthday, and because of a paper cut, my husband Jasper who wasn't the best at controlling his bloodlust back then, attacked her. One thing led to another and Bella had 7 hungry vampires craving her blood. No one else attacked her after we calmed Jasper down, and she even healed fine after Carlisle healed her, but the damage was done. Edward became convinced we were to dangerous for her. He wanted her to have a normal human life so he left, and made us leave too. He didn't understand her feelings for him were just as strong as his own. He told me not to look for her in visions either. We finally convinced him to come back to Forks, to visit her grave. We all thought she was dead until we saw her today......" Her voice broke at the end and I could feel her anguish at thinking Bella was dead.

"It's.... okay." I grounded out. I didn't like it, but they had had the best intentions for her, and I couldn't begrudge them for that. But I could also sympathise with Bella. What if Cassie had decided to let me go when I had finished healing? I felt immence pain at the thought, entirely my own. Cassie gave my hand another squeeze as if she knew what was going through my mind, while she started talking to Carlisle about Bella.

I let my mind wander, only partly focusing on the conversation. I did a routine check of my coven members, almost unconsiously. I always checked Cassie first, because everyone, including Bella who was like my second mother, was second to Cassie. Cassie seemed okay right now, although I was so in tune with her that I felt her buried pain. She was in pain at the thought of what Bella would do now. Now that she had found her old coven, and her mate, would she leave us? I would talk to her about that later, when we were alone. There wasn't anything I could do about it right now, as much as I wished I could.

Alex was in a little pain, but no surprise there, she didn't like the feeling of being trapped in with 6 vampires she had just met. We would be leaving soon to find Bella so she would be okay, and I didn't worry about it.

Brian wasn't in any pain, but it was obvious from the way his eyes were trained on Emmet, that he wished he could fight him. I shot him a warning look, telling him to settle down. We couldn't let Brian fight, even a fun fight without Bella here, I didn't know how her old coven members would react.

Then I let my sense go out and search for Bella, I needed to see how she was doing. I could usually only feel the pain of those close by, but Cassie and Bella were the exceptions. I found her, and the moment I did my body went into spasms **(A/N = I'm not totally sure if vampire bodies can do that, but I assume that if they can feel pain, they can spasm)**. Everyone had gone quiet except for Cassie who was now leaning over me, calling my name and asking what was wrong. I didn't need my gift to know how worried she was about me.

"Shane! Shane, who is it?! What's going on?!" She called to me, almost hystericly. I came to myself at her voice and let my sense **(A/N = I don't really know what else to call it...) **pull away from Bella.

The spasms stopped, and I sat up, gasping. It was almost like the time Brian was transforming. I had had to leave because it hurt so much and I made sure I wasn't around when Alex went through the same thing. Bella's pain wasn't exactly the same level, but it came so close it was terrifying. Then I made my self remember what she was feeling to make her like that. I let out a loud hiss.

"Shane?" Cassie asked me quietly.

"It's Bella. Looks like she ran into that stupid ass Edward who has the charm to fuck up the situation worse then he already did!" I growled in frustration.

**_A/N = Okay I spent almost my whole afternoon and evening working on this, and while I'm very proud of myself for accomplishing that, I would REALLY appreciate it if you would take about 5 seconds of your time to review. Please?_** **:)**


	5. Breaking Down The Barriers Of The Heart

_Hi people! I'm really happy with last chapter's turnout!! A lot of new people came aboard and I want to thank them for that! And I actually find it a little funny that except for __**the cullen clan **__all of last chapters reviews are all new people! Also if any of you notice I'm trying in both stories to add more details like what clothing their wearing. So here is the next chapter of The New and the Old Just Don't Mix! I hope you enjoy and I REALLY hope you review!_

_Special Thanks To:_

_**the cullen clan **__– I'm glad you like it so much!_

_**twibssed **__– um thanks? I think? XD_

_**xXklutzWITHaVENGEANCEXx **__– Haha thanx for the energetic review! There will be B/E in this chapter because I'm not __that__ cruel that I would leave that kind of cliffhanger between the two! XD And yeah, Edward messes up a lot but thank god Bella will never stop loving him because of it!_

_**DontMakeThemLikeEdwardAnymore **__– Odd name, can I ask why you chose it? And thanx for the review :D_

_**Daba91 **__– here's the update you wanted! ___

_**Alex Ride **__– You love my story and I love you review! If you like this so much then you should really check out my other story The New She-Wolf In Town! Although it's about werewolves I like it a lot more then this story. And to find out what I have in other chapters you're just going to have to continue to read I guess! :p_

_Now on to the story after the short recaps! It's recaps because there is a recap for every POV in the last chapter. I did this because each view is so different that it couldn't all be explaned in one persons POV recap. Please enjoy!_

_**Breaking Down The Barriers Of The Heart**_

-Bella Recap-

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, knowing he would hear me. Then a thought clicked in my brain, I knew I had felt _it_ but what if that was just pure lust? I had been told several times I was beautiful for even a vampire, so what if he had done that out of lust for my body, and then remembered it was me? I felt the hole inside me tear open with avengence, the pain only second to when I had changed.

-Edward Recap-

I took a deep breath before turning around to face her. I had expected her to be where I had left her, looking at me with confusion, but I had not expected the sight before me. She was still leaning against they same tree, but she was on the ground now. That alone would have been normal, but coupled with the absolute pain in her expression, told me something was very very wrong.

"Bella, love?" I asked her gently, beside her. I was scared, why was she in so much pain?

-Shane/Everyone Else Recap-

The spasms stopped, and I sat up, gasping. It was almost like the time Brian was transforming. I had had to leave because it hurt so much and I made sure I wasn't around when Alex went through the same thing. Bella's pain wasn't exactly the same level, but it came so close it was terrifying. Then I made my self remember what she was feeling to make her like that. I let out a loud hiss.

"Shane?" Cassie asked me quietly.

"It's Bella. Looks like she ran into that stupid ass Edward who has the charm to fuck up the situation worse then he already did!" I growled in frustration.

-All Recaps Over-

_Shane POV_

Cassie, Alex, and Brian were looking at me with scared expressions. They were all so scared for Bella, they knew how much pain she must be in if I spasmed like that, then suddenly Alice let out a hiss.

"Someone needs to go interfere NOW, or things are going to take a lot longer to fix!" She hissed through her teeth. Then she started whipping her head around at all of us, her family and ours, as if trying to decide who should go. Instinctivley I knew it should be me. Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it will be fine as long as you go Shane," She said quietly, but of coarse every vampire in the house heard her.

"Shane...." Cassie started to say with a worried tone, but I didn't let her finish, I knew what she was going to say.

"I'll be fine love, really. And no you can't come with me, you might help with Bella but we can't bring Brian and Alex with us, so someone needs to stay with them. It needs to be me, I know how to deal with this." I told her softly, caressing her cheek with my hand, willing her to understand. She nodded reluctdently, I kissed her forehead softly and took my hand away from her face before turning to Alice.

"Can you tell me where they are?" I asked her seriously. She nodded, giving me the directions to the meadow, and then I was off, running as fast as my vampire legs would let me.

_Bella POV_

"Bella, love?" He asked me gently, suddenly beside me. I felt another wave of bitter pain when he called me love. Why? Why was he continuing to tortur me like this? I knew he didn't love me, but did he hate me so much he wanted to continue causing me pain?

Maybe I was wrong, maybe it hadn't been my body, maybe it had been the guilt over my transformation. He had been trying to pretend he loved me by doing something only lovers should do, but couldn't finish it?

I felt Edward's hand on my arm, and the electric current that seemed to originate from the contact, even through the sleeve of my chocolate brown sweater.

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing he would stop making this harder on me.

"Bella, what's wrong?! Bella answer me! What hurts?!" He asked me franticly. Didn't he understand?

Then he became silent, his hand freezing. I opened my eyes enough to see him strongly resembling a statue, looking off into the woods, like he was listening to something. He winced once though before returning to statue mood.

We stayed like that for a minute, him as a statue, his hand still sending an electric current through me, causeing in return fresh waves of pain. Then Edward seemed to come back to reality, his eyes looseing that faraway look. He looked at me, with a small frown on his breath taking face, his eyes filled with pain.

"Oh Bella... I didn't think... I'm so sorry," Edward murmered, embracing me in his arms.

Sorry for what exactly?

_Edward POV_

I touched her arm that was covered with her chocolate brown sweater, with my hand, causing an electric current to flow through my body through the contact. Her only response was to shut her eyes tightly. I was scared, what was going on with my Bella?!__

'_Edward?'_

Who was that? Who's mind was I hearing that knew my name?

'_Ugh since I can't tell when I'm in your range I'm going to have to resort to this.'_

The stranger's mind was filled with an image of my Bella, crying while leaning on another female vampire's shoulder. Pain swept through me at the sight, and I flinched.

'_Well if that wave of pain has anything to say I'm guessing you can hear me. My name is Shane, and I am one of Bella's new coven members.'_

I was still frozen concentrating on this Shane's mind. How did he know I was in pain from that image and what did he mean by one of Bella's new coven members?

'_I know this must be confusing for you, but I'm here to help. I'll explain everything later, but for right now you're going to have to trust me. Bella is in pain right now because of you, because you didn't stop to think about what happened last time she saw you before you tried to fuck her. She remains under the impression that you don't love her, fix that now or you may lose her forever! I will leave you to alone, just outside of your reach but I will be able to tell if you mess this up, and then I will be back.' _Shane thought to me before going out of my range.

To say I was horrified would be a gross understatement of what I was feeling right now. My beautiful Bella still thought I didn't love her anymore? I didn't have a choice but to trust Shane's thoughts and his intentions. I frowned and looked at Bella again, who now had her eyes open.

"Oh Bella... I didn't think... I'm so sorry," I murmered to her, then embraced her in my arms. I had to find a way to make her understand that I would always love her more then anything, for eternity.

"Bella I love you." I told her, trying to get her to understand. I let go and I looked into her eyes, they looked like they wanted to cry again. I think my supposedly dead heart broke then and there.

"This is a dream right? No that can't be right, I can't sleep to I die? Did another vampire kill me without me realizing?"She murmered to herself. She thought I was a dream or that she was dead?

"I'm real Bella, you're awake and...._alive_." I had trouble with the word alive, since technically she wasn't.

"Sure, sure," She responded shaking off my statement. I had never heard her use that before, it must be something she had picked up in the last century. "That's what you want me to think, and then when I do wake up, _if_ I wake up, which I won't because I'm dead. This is awful. Poor Cassie and Shane, but at least they have eachother, but what about Brian and Alex? Brian won't have anyone to remind him not to always charge into things because Alex won't stop him, and Alex oh poor Alex, Alex still needs me. And Jake... I promised I would visit him since I was going to be in the area."

Alex? Who was Alex? Shane hadn't thought anything about an Alex. What did he mean to Bella exactly, that he needed her? And who was Jake, Cassie and Brian? She had also mentioned Shane so I guess they were all her coven members, she had quite the large coven. I had so many questions for her, including if she still felt the same about me, but first I had to convince her this was real and that I loved her.

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare, but I can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell. Did you commit any murders while I was away?" Wrong question, she may still be my innocent Bella, but as a newborn she might've....

"Just a few, but obviously I'm not in hell. If I was in hell you wouldn't be with me." She was just as stubborn as always, I was glad being a vampire hadn't changed that, but what about those murders? She had talked about them so casually, that wasn't like her at all.

I didn't respond, to wrapped up in my own thoughts. I watched her face as I thought, seeing confusion turn into comprehension and then embarrassment. If she were still human her face would probably be the shade of a tomato.

"Is this really real then?" She asked me.

"That depends, if you're really here as a vampire, then yes."

"I might be a vampire, to see you're face like this." She murmered, staring at me.

If we weren't in this type of situation I would've laughed, she was still as unpredictable as ever.

"So, what have you been doing these last 100 years?" She asked me, and I blanched. I didn't know how to respnd to that exactly. How could I tell her I had been hunting Victoria until I found out Bella had died and then I had spent the remaining years trying to run off to Italy so I could commit suicide. Somehow I didn't think she would be pleased with that knowledge.

"Nothing terrible exciting." I lied.

"Of course not." She said as she made a face.

"Why are you making that face?" I was curious.

"Well... if you were after all, not real, that's exactly the kind of thing you would say. My imagination, even all this new vampire imagination must be used up." She told me, and I sighed.

"If I tell you, will you finally believe that you're not dead and in hell?"

"Hell!" she exclaimed quietly, then added, "maybe. If you tell me."

"I was... hunting and trying to visit somewhere."

"Is that the best you can do? That definitly doesn't prove I'm not dead."

"I wasn't hunting for food... I was actually trying my hand at... tracking. I'm not very good at it. Alice wasn't letting me visit the place I wanted to go, because she didn't want to breakup the family." Well it was all certainly true, alice knew my death would break my family's heart. I was hoping she wouldn't press this subject further.

"What were you tracking and where were you trying to go?"

"Nothing and nowhere of consequence," I answered, realizing to late I had said it to quickly.

"I don't understand," She said as she furrowed her perfect brow.

I had to make her understand.

"I-I owe you an apology. No, of coarse I owe you much, much more then that. But you have to know that I had no idea, I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind. I thought it was safe for you here..... I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my arms. I am the most miserable exuse for—"

"Stop," She said, cutting me off. "Edward this has to stop now, its already been a century since I was turned. You can't let this guilt rule your life. You shouldn't try to force yourself to do something with me that you don't want, out of guilt."

I was stunned. And then something clicked into place.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you believe I almost had sex with you because I felt _guilty_?"

"Didn't you?" She asked me with obvious confusion.

"Feel guilty? Intensly so. More then you can comprehend, but I had thought you dead and then you show up here a a vampire."

"So what?"

"Exuse me?"

"So what if I was dead?"

"Don't you remember _anything _I told you before?"

"I remember _everything_ you told me before."

Then what Shane had told me truly sunk in. She honestly thought I didn't love her because of the blasphimous lie I had told her that day.

"I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be," I began, and she _froze_. Perfectly still, like a statue , with an expression of even more agony on her face. I shook her shoulder lightly but she stayed like a statue. "Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly. That was…excruciating." I winced at the remembered pain, the indifference in her voice when she told me, _"well, that changes things_." I continued, "When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye…you weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought I'd moved on, so would you."

"A clean break," she murmered.

"Exactly. But I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible—that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head. I lied, and I'm so sorry—sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry. But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me? I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed_ that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept—as if there were any way that _I_ could exist without needing _you_!" I was hurting like hell inside. I shook her again lightly. "Bella… really, what were you thinking?"

She paused and then started dry sobbing, the tears not being able to be released. "I knew it. I knew this wasn't real."

I let out a frustrated laugh. "Bella, you're not dead and this is real. I'm here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, for the entire last century. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

"It never made sense for you to love me, I always knew that." She told me, her voice breaking.

"I'll prove this is real, no matter how many times I have to kiss you." And then I did just that, I kissed her, and she kissed back. I took that as a hopeful sign, but I still had to ask.

"Am I to late Bella? Did you move on like I had intended for you when you were still human? That would be... quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So please don't try to spare my feelings, please just tell me whether or not you still love me, after everything that has happened because of me. Can you?" I knew her answer would either be my salvation or my destructon.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" She demanded.

"Just answer it. Please. That name you mentioned before, Alex, has he claimed your heart now?" The short half-second I waited felt like years or torment, I needed to know. And then she gave a quick but fierce laugh.

"Alex is short for Alexandra, and she is female. Besides I'm sure her mate Brian wouldn't take to kindly to that. The way I feel about you never changed from the time I was human, it carried on to this life and as you know vampires can only love one in that way, forever. And there's nothing you can do about that!"

"That's all I needed to hear." I was grinning, I had never been this happy before, if Bella was indeed still in love with me then she would be forever. And as vampires forever was a long time. I kissed her again in elation, and she was kissing me back, harder this time, and I began wishing ths moment would never end for eternity.

_Shane POV_

Good Bella's pain was gone. That must've ment he finally convincd her. She had felt several pains since I had talked to him, but I knew they were nessisary and didn't interfere. Now it was over, she was finally with the love of her life. Then Cassie's hiiden fear came to the front of my mind, it wasn't only her fear now, it was mine as well. Sure Bella was now happy again with Edward, but what happened to us, her coven, now?

**(A/N = Whew, done! That was a hard chapter to do! I tried to stay to their New Moon script as much as possible, changing some thing to fit with the different situation. I think some of it fit well, but other parts not so much, but oh well at least their both back together now right? Please leave a review to tell me what you think about it all.)**


	6. Alice What Did You See?

_Hi people! Okay so here is the new chapter but seriously only 2 reviews?! Not even 3, only 2?! I'm very disapointed in this I have to say.... it actually hurts my feelings considering how much work I've been putting into my fics.... I've always hated when authors had a set number of reviews before they posted but now I understand why they did it.... please its not much to take a few seconds even if its just to say good job! Just at least give me 3 on this chapter before I update again.... Please? It would mean so much to me..._

_Special Thanks To Those 2 That DID Review:_

**the cullen clan **– _thank you for reviewing again! Even though you practicly say the same thing every time I'm so happy that you even bother! Thank you again!_

**Alex Ride **– _I'm not only happy that you reviewed but I'm also happy that you bothered to look at my other story, I'm glad you enjoyed it! If you do have the chance, a review on it from you would make my day but if you can't that's fine to, I'm just glad you read it at all. Thank you!_

_Now on to the short recaps so we can get this chapter started!_

_**Alice What Did You See?**_

-Edward Recap-

"That's all I needed to hear." I was grinning, I had never been this happy before, if Bella was indeed still in love with me then she would be forever. And as vampires forever was a long time. I kissed her again in elation, and she was kissing me back, harder this time, and I began wishing ths moment would never end for eternity.

-Shane Recap-

Good Bella's pain was gone. That must've ment he finally convincd her. She had felt several pains since I had talked to him, but I knew they were nessisary and didn't interfere. Now it was over, she was finally with the love of her life. Then Cassie's hiden fear came to the front of my mind, it wasn't only her fear now, it was mine as well. Sure Bella was now happy again with Edward, but what happened to us, her coven, now?

-Shane Recap Over-

_Bella POV_

Edward loved me. That simple fact was clear in my vampire mind by the way his lips were moving against mine, the way he held me like he never wanted to let go. I don't know if he had always loved me, even as a weak human, but I was sure he loved me now, and that was all I could ask for from this beautiful, immortal god.

Suddenly Edward lifted his lips from mine and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously.

"Well two things actually. I'm a little disapointed that even though your mind is now much more like mine, I still can't hear those thoughts that run through you head." He said sadly, with another little sigh.

I laughed. Of coarse he wouldn't be able to! That was my gift, but I would tell him that later.

"And whats the second thing?" I asked.

"It seems Shane wants us to come back to my house." He said with a grimace.

"Shane?" I said, shocked. How did he know Shane? I had left him with the others and the Cullen family at the Cullen's house. Then it dawned on me, with all of the pain I had been feeling he had probably come to find me.

"Yes he was the one who told me what was going on in that beautiful head of yours, and what were feeling because of me." He said, flinching.

Oh so that explained why he froze earlier.

"And he wants us to go back?"

"Yes he was very clear on that part." He said with a sudden chuckle.

If we went back now.... he would meet my coven. My thoughts were suddenly filled with images of him with the individuals of my coven.

Edward having intellectual conversations with Shane, wrestiling with Brian, coaxing Alex out of her shell, and playing sports with Cassie. A strange warmth filled me with these images. Edward would fit right in with my coven, and they would love him like a father, I just knew it in my very being.

"Yes I want you to meet them all! I just know you'll all get along great! They are wonderful, even though they all have their little quirks." I said, starting to ramble excitedly.

Edward silenced me with another kiss, before giving out another lighthearted chuckle.

"Well if we stand here forever, I'm never going to get to meet them am I? Lets go, I'm curious about the people who can make you this excited."

I grinned at him before we stood up, linked hands and ran towards the Cullen's home where both of our families were waiting.

_Cassie's POV_

We were all just sitting there, tence, waiting for something to happen. It finally did when Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"Everything is fine now, Shane will be back in a minute, and Bella will be back in about two with Edward."

My Shane had done it! Now he was coming back to my side where I always want him the most.

"So then... they worked things out?" Asked Esme hopefully. Alice gave her a big smile.

"Yes they have worked it out, and I see wedding bells sometime in the future." Alice squeled excitedly.

Esme clapped her hands together and had a facial expression you might usually find on a five year old kid on Christmas morning.

Wait wedding bells? They were going to get married? I knew Bella hated the very idea of marriage as it had been what she called 'the kiss of death' for her parents. This Edward must really be something if he could get Bella to marry him.

"Alice?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" She said dreamily, obviously still thinking of the wedding.

"Can you see what Bella will do now, I mean besides the wedding? Which coven will she stay with?" I asked her, hating to bring down the present mood, but needing an answer.

I felt everyone around me tense at the question. I suppose they had all been thinking it, but I had been the first one to voice the thought.

Alice lost her dreamy look as she suddenly looked very dejected and uncertain.

"No... Bella hasn't even thought about the fact we can't both live together in one place for long, because this many of our kind attracts to much attention. I can't tell you because she hasn't decided yet. The only thing I know is that both possible outcomes have her with Edward and eventually a wedding." She sighed.

The room was silent again. Then I heard Shane approaching, and when he finally came back to my side after another moment, I felt so much better. I was still worried about the path Bella would chose, but having my Shane next to me gave me strength.

"I missed you," I said with a happy sigh, intertwining my fingers in his.

He gave me a soft smile. "I missed you to," He replied before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"So? What happened?" Both Emmett and Brian asked Shane at the same time, making me let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Edward needed a shove in the right direction, but he finally fixed the problem and most of the pain in Bella's heart, I think my mission was rather sucessful." Shane replied with a chuckle of his own.

I let out a laugh at that, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alex and Rosalie roll their eyes while shaking their heads a little. Okay first Emmett and Brian, now Alex and Rosalie? This was getting a little creepy.

"Bella and Edward will be here in 3...2...1... and here the two lovebirds are." Said Alice as she counted down. At 'and here the two love birds are' Bella and a bronze haired guy I assume was Edward appeared in the doorway. They were holding hands, Edward with a triuphent grin on his face, and Bella with a sheepish smile as they glanced at all of us.

(**A/N = Okay I'm cutting the chapter a little short this time in the hope I will get a few more reviews. PLEASE review I'm BEGGING you!! I want to know what you think should happen next because I've hit a bit of writers block. PLEASE help me out be reviewing and giving me your personal opinions!!!)**


End file.
